


Your Voice

by screamingarrows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Android AU, College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingarrows/pseuds/screamingarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia doesn't have real friends and Allison has a little too much humanity programmed into her</p><p> </p><p>In which Lydia is a genius and builds herself an android</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing she's aware of is a voice. After so long of silence the soft tones seemed loud and abrasive to her ears. It's still dark, but she can feel warmth on her.  _It shouldn't be this dark, should it?_ The voice hasn't let up its soft noise and she wants to silence it. There are echoes and other noises that are softer, farther away. She wants the voice to go far away.

She feels something funny and hears a loud screech of metal. She wants to jerk away because she knows it's  _her_  making that sound and she shouldn't be.

"Lydia! Let's go!" A voice shouts from far away. The screech of metal stops and so does the soft voice.

"Give me a minute!" The voice shouts suddenly and it feels like a thousand volts are coursing through her. She can hear a click-clack sound and the voice is far away when it speaks again.

"Let's go," it orders and the other voice says something too low for her to hear. She thinks the voice is a good distance away now. Eagerly she waits to hear more; now that the tone isn't assaulting her she's curious, but no more sounds come.

 _Did the voice leave?_ she wonders. She didn't want the voice to go  _that_  far away. The silence is overwhelming now. It's not  _actual_  silence though, not like before; there's a high pitched buzzing near her and a rhythmic tick from somewhere in the distance. Farther away she can hear the drifting tones of more voices and the sound of wood creaking. It's confusing and frightening and she just wants the voice to come back.

But the voice stays gone for a long time.

She doesn't know how long, it felt like forever in her loud darkness, but when she hears the click-clack sound again she feels something odd in anticipation. There's one final click before the sound is overwhelming again. The thing clicks again and she can hear the click-clack of the voice approaching over the sounds from far away.

"Oh," the voice says softly. It's not as loud as before and she's happy. "You're excited to see me!" There's a wonderful sound following this and she wants to hear more if it. It was soothing and exciting all at once and she hopes the voice will make it again.

There's a weird feeling all around her and she can hear the gentle sways of air near her. "I'm excited to see you too," the voice whispers. It's not happy anymore, at least she doesn't think it is. It sounds... lonely.

She doesn't know where she is or what the voice is, but she hopes she can help make it stop being lonely.

*****

"Professor Mays called me out again today," the voice says. She doesn't know what today is, every time the voice talks it uses today;  _maybe it's a way to end sentences? No, that's not right,_ she immediately erases the idea. The voice ends sentences differently each time, "today" is just common.  _Maybe it's a favorite word?_  That seems much more likely to her.

"He hates that I'm in his class. I take it as a compliment, though," the voice says. She can feel something warm around her and a light buzzing occupies her attention. She knows the voice is talking, she can feel the vibrations hit against her like soft waves, but she can't hear her anymore. She feels something at that...  _Sadness_ , she identifies. She doesn't know what sadness is and she's a little surprised at the word but she knows; this is sadness.

Before the has time to think about that deeply, the sounds are back.

"Oh shit, sorry. Your wires were touching. I hadn't noticed. Don't worry, I fixed it." The voice says quickly. The sounds are clearer than before and she wants to thank the voice. It's done so much for her; it took her out of the silence and gave her something to listen too. Maybe if it wasn't so dark it would be easier to find a way to repay the voice.

*****

"Guess what I have for you," the voice says in a sing-song tone. She focuses her hearing on the voice and hears the sound of something being ripped open near her. After a few moments of quiet (but not silence, not anymore) she can feel something cold in the center of her.

There are weird pulls and yanks on her,  _in_  her. She feels a buzz as electricity races through her and it tickles in ways that she can't explain. The electricity pushes everything out of attention and all she can focus on is the hum of volts warming her. After a moment it gets painful but she can't say where it hurt because it's everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It's very confusing, but after the pain peaks, it fades and when her focus returns there's a new  _tick-tick, tick-tick, tick-tick_ _,_  in her head.

"Ta-da!" The voice says happily. She's confused as the ticking continues steadily in her head. "It's a heart! Well, not an actual heart. It's solar paneled!"

The voice pauses and she takes a moment to process what was said.  _A heart?_  The tick-tick is there in the back of her attention. She feels the confusion melt away and happiness wraps itself around her warmly.  _Yes, a heart!_

"Good, you're excited," the voice says and she wonders if it's as happy as she is.

*****

When the voice comes back, it startles her with a growl. The frustrated half-scream makes the ticking of her heart goes faster. She can hear the click-clack of the voice moving around the room and throwing something onto the floor.

"I hate him," the voice says angrily. The click-clack comes near her and she can feel a rush of air hit her. "I should just drop. He's never going to pass me anyways."

She doesn't know what the voice means but she knows it's on the edge of sadness. She doesn't want the voice to be sad.

Wishing she could do something she makes her heart slow it's ticking. She hopes it's calming, that it'll help the voice somehow. She can hear the voice make a sharp noise before a heavy warmth rests on her.

The voice is quiet for a long time. She almost wonders if the voice left and she is imagining the pressure on her, but then the weight shifts. She focuses her attention on the weight and trying to keep her heart-tick soothing. The voice makes a soft noise before whispering, "thank you."

*****

Once the voice comes in, the signature click-clack coming near her. There's the sound of a zipper being unzipped and then a soft rustling.

The voice mumbles to itself, quietly scratching at something near her. The scratching continues for a while with the occasional tap against the wood. It's oddly soothing, despite the unease of having the voice be so quiet.  

She lets her attention drift. There's the sound of loud motors far away and the click-clack of other voices somewhere below. There's a musical tone close by; it's upbeat and quick. She likes it.

All of a sudden her attention is drawn sharply back to the voice when it speaks. "I need to give you a name," it says.

 _A name!_  Her heart ticks rapidly at the idea and she can hear the voice breathe happily.

"If I knew you were so eager I would've called you something earlier."

She feels happy at the words and lets them warm her. The voice hums softly as it thinks and she makes herself wait patiently.

"What do you think of Allison?" The voice asks softly and she falls in love.  _Allison. Her name is Allison._  Her heart ticks steady and quick and the voice breathes out heavily.

"Okay, Allison it is," it says softly and Allison can hear the joy lacing the words.

 _Allison_ _,_  she thinks again and feels blissfully warm.  _My name is Allison._

*****

Slowly the voice builds Allison up. It gives her arms, a modified wrist, hands; long legs she can bend at the knees and toes she can curl! The sensations around Allison make more and more sense as the voice gives her more parts. The darkness hardly even bothers her anymore.

It's a long time before she gets anything new. So long, in fact, Allison thinks that maybe she's finished, that the voice has given her everything it can.

During this in-between state, she learns a lot about the voice. Mostly it talks to itself softly, muttering numbers and formulas that she doesn't quite understand, but sometimes it will talk about other things. She learns that something called a Jackson makes the voice go quiet and sad or loud and angry. It never speaks about the Jackson in a tone it uses when it speaks to her.

She learns that it stays here ( _where?_ ) on holidays ( _what?_ ) because its parents often aren't home. It makes Allison sad when the voice talks about parents and she doesn't know why.

She learns that the voice is smart, incredibly smart, and others hate it. She doesn't know why, she thought being intelligent was a  _good_  thing, but maybe she had it wrong? The voice always seems proud of the fact though, so maybe the others had it wrong.

She also learns she is for something called a final and that she will definitely earn the voice an A. For some reason this makes her heart-tick beat faster, stronger; she's pleased she can help the voice earn the A.

A lot of what the voice says, however, means nothing to her. She tries to pay attention, to understand, but it's difficult. She thinks the dark might be stealing some of the voice because why else would she not understand?

Regardless, it's not something she'll have to bother with for much longer. 

*****

The voice is loud when it comes in.  _Well, the voice is always loud_ _,_  she amends, but it's a different kind of loud this time. It's almost a yell, but soft...  _A soft yell? Scream? Yelp? Squeal?_

 _A squeal_ _._  The voice is squealing.  _Why? Is it hurt?_  Allison's heart ticks fast with instant worry but is soothed when she hears the happy noise the voice makes like wind singing through the cracks in glass.

"I finished it! Allison, I finished it!" The voice screams. Allison doesn't know  _what_ the voice finished, but she's happy all the same.

The voice dashes around the room; metallic clanking and sharp snipping sounds fill Allison's head. The voice hums happily as it works and Allison waits in anticipation, her nerves strung so tightly that the darkness seems to vibrate around her. She wants to ask the voice what's going on; she wishes the voice would listen to the rapid  _tick-tick-tick_  of her heart and  _know_.

There's a twinge in her head, right in the center. It's a sticky, uncomfortable feeling, like her insides were being pulled through a tube. If she were to be honest, she'd admit it was scary. Petrifying even. The voice never kept things a secret, it always told Allison what was going on and it always took several moments to calm her when her heart would tick too loud.

She clenches her hands tightly at her side and curls her toes when pain hits her like silent thunder. It rumbles across her attention before fading out completely. She twitched and feels a pressure on her hands. Allison allows her fingers to be uncurled and intertwined through something. The action calms her immediately and Allison finds that she likes it immensely.

"Okay, all done. You're okay, Allison." The voice is saying slowly. Allison finds herself agreeing when she realizes the darkness is different. It's not as... dark. Instead of the pitch blackness like before, it was almost a muted red.  _Is this what the voice did? Made the dark not so dark?_

Gratitude swells in Allison like a wave, crests in her chest and washes down her arms to her fingers where she squeezes as the emotion overwhelms her. Allison hated the dark and now it's gone! How can she ever repay the voice for all it's done for her?

Suddenly Allison is aware that the voice is still talking and attempts to focus back on it.

"-should've warned you but I was too excited. Come on, Allison," it says encouragingly. "Blink."

 _Blink? Blink how?_  Allison feels her body tighten in panic but the voice is calm and steady in her ears.

"It's okay, Allison. Calm down. You know how, I know you do, okay? Just don't think about it. When I say the word, just follow your instincts."

Allison thinks she can do this. Following instincts shouldn't be hard, that's why they're called instincts. It's programmed in. She can do this. She can-

"Blink."

Allison's core tenses but her eyes fly open. For a second her entire body goes still in shock. It's... It's  _bright_. It's  _never_  been bright.

Then she squeezes her eyes shut, only to open them again. Painful whiteness shines down on her still and her heart ticks in excitement.

She blinks. Again and again and again.

She blinks. The world is so  _colorful_. It's every shade imaginable and her eyes dart around, taking it all in. There's a beam of golden light drifting into the room, highlighting the dust that's dancing in the air. The light above her is yellow, but not the same yellow as the other light beam.

The walls are white with shades of blue accenting everything. Allison can't believe the world looked like this. There's no darkness anywhere!

She shifts and the voice lets out a giggle. Darting her eyes in the direction of the sound, she sees a  _person_. It-  _she_ \- has vibrant orange hair that Allison doesn't even know how to describe. Bright red lips twitch upward and her cheeks gently curve in on the bone.  _Dimples_ , Allison's mind supplies. She tilts her head and observed the expression on the person's face. It's confusing...  _and nice_ , she decides after a moment of contemplation.

The voice giggles again and raises a hand and gives it a slow shake. Allison raises one of her own hands and sloppily mimics the action.

"Good morning, Allison." 


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia couldn't stop the giddy feeling rising in her chest if she tried. Sitting on her table is Allison, fully functioning. The result of six months of work and four months of planning, and she's _beautiful_. She didn't realize that the chrome steel would be so hypnotic and feels her chest swell with pride at the fact that _she_ created this.

Lydia stands and Allison's eyes, a warm human brown, follow her movements. Lydia edges closer, wanting to touch and feel but she knows that Allison could get overwhelmed and scared. She waves again bites her lips before they pull up in a smile.

"I'm Lydia," she says. Her heart's racing, her body prickles at having to stand so still when she just wants to scream and dance because it _works_ and Allison is _alive_.

Allison blinks in response.  

"So," Lydia says, with a wide grin. She gestures with her hand around the room before resting it on her lap, "what do you think?"

Allison looks around with wide eyes before focusing back on Lydia. She nods once, decisively. Lydia raises an eyebrow and tilts her head to the side. She knows she programmed Allison with words; she should be-

"You don't know how to talk," Lydia says abruptly. Allison doesn't respond but now Lydia's not expecting it. She steps closer and slowly brings her hand to Allison's arm.

"That's okay," she says calmingly. The metallic girl looks up at her then back at her hand. "You'll learn. Do you want to stand?” Allison blinks and nods eagerly. Lydia smiles and nods too. She guides Allison’s legs over the edge of the table and puts her hand on the back of Allison’s arm. She nudges Allison gently, who gets the message and slides herself to the floor. Allison lands on the floor hard and Lydia smiles reassuringly.

“Okay,” she says, readjusting her grip on Allison’s arm.  “Now, just, take a step. I won’t let you fall.”

Allison lifts one foot, wobbles until she registers the gravity shift, then puts it down in front of her. At Lydia’s praising and instruction, Allison did it again and again until they were on the other side of the room.

*****

It doesn't take long for Allison to get the knack of walking. Within the week she is able to make her way around the room, dodging the mundane obstacles of a lived-in room.

At first, she walks with her toes pointed. She lifts her knees exactly 90 degrees before stepping with her toes, landing heavily on her heels. The technique is amusing, but Lydia is quick to lead by example. She makes Allison sit on the edge of the bed and watch as she walks around the room, landing on her heels first and pushing off with her toes.

Watching Allison attempt to mimic Lydia's walk is like watching a trainwreck. Never before has Lydia thought walking was a challenge, but watching Allison stumble into the wall or bookshelf, watching her trip over her own feet and landing on the bed in a huff, it really makes Lydia marvel at human nature.  

*****

Lydia comes home with an armful of books a week later. She sets them down on her bed with a huff; Allison looks over her shoulder at her. She's perched near the window, looking out and watching anything that catches her eye. Lydia looks up with a smile before jumping on her bed next to the books. They wobble dangerously but she quickly puts her arm on top of the pile to steady them.

“Baby books,” she informs Allison when the android didn’t look away. Allison stands and walks over to her (Lydia does _not_ preen at the knowledge that she taught Allison how to do that). She sits on the edge of the bed, on the other side of the books. She picks one up and looks at Lydia questioningly.

“You’re going to learn to speak. We gotta start somewhere.”

Allison looks down at the book again and Lydia knows she’s being mocked. She rolls her eyes and grabs a book. She leafs through the pages quickly, skimming the pages for anything important, before starting a pile to discard the books on the floor. Allison hands her new books in silence, tilting the book to read the cover before handing it over.

Lydia groans as she discards the third book and tosses the book Allison's handing her to the floor without looking at it.

"These are pointless!" she flops to her back and huffs at the ceiling. " _Just keep talking_ ," she mimics from a quote in the last book. She closes her eyes and says softly, "Babies are so smart."

"Okay," she says abruptly, sitting up. Allison looks over at her and Lydia scrunches her face in determination. Scooting to the bottom of the bed, she crosses her legs and leans toward Allison. Allison jerks when Lydia shoves two fingers into her mouth but doesn't bite down so Lydia counts that as a win. She pushes at the corners of Allison's mouth upward and holds the position.

"That's a smile," she says and drags her fingers downward. "That's a frown."

Her fingers go up. "Happy."

Her fingers go down. "Sad."

She removes her fingers entirely and leans back. Allison's mouth is still slightly parted, like she can't process what just happened.

"Okay Allison, show me happy," Lydia orders. Allison's lips curl up into a smile. Lydia grins and just barely stops herself from clapping in praise.

"And sad." Allison's mouth dips down and Lydia wiggles in excitement. Allison smiles at the movement.

*****

"Ah-luh-ssss-uh-nn," Lydia says slowly, moving her tongue in exaggerated movements. Allison is watching closely, ghosting her tongue over the same movements. Air brushes past her teeth silently and she frowns in concentration.

"Come on, Allison. You can do it," Lydia comforts. She says Allison's name in the slow, dramatic way again and Allison mimics the action. Lydia watches Allison's attempts intently; she wishes she knew what was going wrong so she could help but by all intents and purposes, Allison should be able to speak.

Lydia's alarm going off startles both of them. Lydia looks to the clock and curses. She has class in twenty minutes and she's not even dressed yet. Hastily she throws an outfit together and slips a pair of heels on. After a quick mirror check, she nods and swings her bag over her shoulder.

"Keep practicing, I'll be home later," Lydia instructs before closing the door behind her.

When Lydia comes home that evening, Allison is sitting by the window, mouthing sounds to her reflection in the glass. Lydia sets her bag down and Allison turns to her, a frustrated frown in place. Lydia smiles sympathetically as she slips off her heels.

"No luck?" Allison shakes her head in two quick jerks. Lydia nods, she hadn't expected Allison to miraculously get it while she was away. She pats the side of her bed.

"Come here, I've got an idea," she says as she takes out her earrings. Allison walks to the bed and sits down stiffly. Lydia pushes Allison down so she was laying flat and knelt on the floor beside her.

"Relax, just breathe," Lydia says and rests a hand on Allison's stomach. She rubs it soothingly and rests her other hand on the top of Allison's head.

"You know how to talk, you're just thinking too hard. Just, follow your instincts. Listen to me, and then repeat." She pauses and Allison breaths slowly.

"Ahh," she says. She hears Allison's breath hitch but nothing comes out. "You're thinking too much," Lydia chides. Allison nods, barely moving her head. "Ahh."

Lydia hears Allison take a deep breath in and then, "Ahh."

Allison sits up sharply and her hands fly to her throat. "Ahh," she says again and she smiles widely. Lydia jumps to her feet and wraps her arms around Allison's neck.

She pulls back and Allison looks up at her happily. "Allison," she says. Her sounds are clunky and slow, but Lydia can definitely hear what's being said. A shriek escapes her and she scoops down to pull Allison in another tight hug.

Allison presses her face into Lydia's shoulder. She's unable to stop grinning and she opens her mouth again, confidence flooding her system.

"My name is Allison."

*****

After she learns how to talk, Allison rarely stays quiet. Any question that pops into her head, she voices. Lydia thought she'd be annoyed with the constant stream of chatter coming from Allison, she imagined she'd wake up one day and just be done, but that hasn't happened yet. She isn't sure if it ever will. Being able to finally talk with Allison, after so long if just hearing her own voice, well, it's nice. You never realize how lonely you are until something comes along to help fill the void.

"Lydia," Allison's voice calls over. Lydia looks up from her notes and looks to where Allison is. She's sitting by the closet, half in half out, holding a pair of heels, one in each hand.

"Yeah?" Lydia answers. Allison looks over at her and raises her hands.

"What are these?"

"Those are my heels."

"Heels?" Allison says slowly and looks down at the shoes.

"A type of shoe," Lydia clarifies. Allison's face clears and she nods. Lydia watches as Allison carefully taps them in the floor, mimicking a walking motion. Allison breaks out into a smile at the sound that came from them and Lydia watches in amusement as she carefully puts them back.

"Do you like them?" Lydia asks when Allison's smile hasn't faded and her attention still seems caught on the shoes. Allison looks up at Lydia with a wide, earnest smile and nods.

*****

To say Lydia's gotten used to Allison's idle chatter is fair. So when Lydia emerges from her studies and it's quiet, worry immediately sparks in her chest. She looks around the room and sees Allison sitting in front of the TV, watching a documentary about whales. She turns around in her chair and watches. Allison isn't moving, not that that is odd, but Lydia stands anyways.

"Allison?" She asks hesitantly. Allison looks over the couch back and blinks at Lydia.

"What?" She asks innocently.

"Are you okay?" Allison nods and turns back to the documentary. Lydia purses her lips and nods before sitting back down. She focuses back on her work half-heartedly. The nagging feeling that something just isn't right creeps under her skin and makes concentration impossible. Closing her book, she switches off her desk lamp and heads over to the couch. Lydia sits close to Allison, who doesn't even acknowledge her.

"Allison?" Lydia asks, worry coloring her tone. She reaches over and puts and hand on Allison's shoulder before recoiling with a gasp. Her skin tingles from the feel of hot metal and Allison turns her head. She looks blankly at Lydia and blink once, slowly.

"Operating systems have reached high temperatures," she says in a dull voice, sounding more robotic than Lydia ever imagined Allison would be capable of. Allison repeats her warning and Lydia jumps up. Panic lights up her nerves as she dashes around, searching for a fan.

Finally finding one stashed in the back of her closet, she pulls it out in front of the couch and plugs it in. She directs the current of air onto Allison and kneels beside the android on the couch.

"Allison, Allison breathe! You have to try and reset your internal motors. Come on!"

Allison doesn't respond, doesn't do anything but stare blankly ahead. Lydia is about to hoist her up and flood her with an emergency coolant when Allison huffs out a steam of hot air.

Nausea rolls Lydia's stomach and her arms are shaking. Allison continues to pant loudly, dragging cool air inside and huffing out hot air. Lydia braces herself against the couch back and breathes shakily.

After twenty minutes, the air Allison exhales is back to room temperature. She looks over at Lydia and reaches out to rest a hand on the red-heads knee. Lydia jerks and blinks up at Allison. They stare at each other in silence before Lydia throws herself at Allison and wraps her in a tight hug.

"Allison," she says breathlessly into her metal neck. Allison carefully wraps her arms around Lydia and presses against her back. They stay like that for some time until Lydia pulls away. Allison immediately loosens her grip and Lydia rubs at her eyes.

"Allison, you _have_ to keep breathing." Lydia says. Her voice comes out stern but Allison can still see the moisture in her eyes. Allison looks down at her hands and nods.

"I forgot. I was watching the whales and forgot."

Lydia exhales slowly and reaches out to touch Allison's arm.

"I know; but you... you scared me. You have to keep breathing."

Allison nods and promises she will. Lydia smiles and curls against Allison on the couch. There's a different documentary on, one about elephants. Lydia thinks this is safe enough and rests her head on Allison's shoulder.

*****

Lydia comes home several days after the overheating incident to find all her books taken off their shelves and placed in piles on the floor. She walks into the room slowly, eyes scanning the room, taking in the mess of her apartment. She sees Allison sitting by the window, rubbing at her arms. Lydia frowns in worry and sets her bag down before walking over to Allison slowly.

Allison looks up at Lydia's approach and then back down with a frown. She rubs at her arms some more. Lydia slides down next to her and places a hand on her arm.

"Allison," she says slowly. She looks around the room again. "What are you doing?"

Allison stays silent and looks away. Lydia shifts so she's in Allison's line of sight again. "Allison?"

"Je suis argentée." _(I’m silver.)_ The foreign words fall from Allison's lips as smoothly as if that was her primary language. Lydia's taken off guard, she raises her eyebrows and shakes her head.

"What?"

“Je suis argentée et personne d'autre ne l'est.”(I'm silver and no one else is.)

Allison stands and Lydia hurries to join her. She turns to stare out the window and watches as students from the college casually make their way home.

“Tu es rose,” _(You're pink.)_ she says after watching a group of students disappear into their apartment building. Allison turns to look at Lydia with wide, sad eyes. “Tu es rose et douce et tu dégages de la chaleur. Je suis argentée.” _(_ _You're pink and soft and warm. I'm silver.)_

Lydia bites her lip, unsure of what to even say to that. Allison sighs and looks back out the window. She raises a hand to the glass and winces as her fingers clink against it. She's pulling it back down, tightening it into a fist when Lydia reaches over and grabs it. Allison looks over, startled, and watches as Lydia loosens her fingers and intertwines them with hers.

“Tu es parfaite, Allison. Tu n'as aucun défaut; tu es magnifique; argentée. N'aie pas honte de ça," _(You're perfect Allison. You're flawless; beautiful; silver. Don't be ashamed of that.)_ Lydia says fiercely. Allison looks up at her, sees the honesty in her eyes, and nods. Lydia smiles softly then leans her head against Allison shoulder and kisses the cool metal.

Her eyes drift behind Allison to the mess of her room. She pulls back with a soft smile and nods in the direction if the nearest book pile.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici?" _(What happened here?)_

"Je lisais," _(I was reading.)_ Allison answers softly. Lydia looks at the book resting on top and narrows her eyes. It's an old French novel she had to read for class and Allison's sudden language change made sense. Lydia giggles and looks from the book to Allison.

"Est-ce qu'on peut reparler en Anglais?" _(Can we speak in English again?)_ Lydia asks with a laugh. Allison frowns and her eyes roam Lydia's face.

"C'est ce que je fais," _(I am.)_ she says then stops abruptly. "Now."

Allison looks around the room and then rests her eyes back on Lydia. "This is all very confusing."

Lydia throws her head back and laughs. She pulls Allison to a pile and let's go of Allison's hand as she puts them on the shelves where they go. "Oh, my Allison Argent. You have no idea."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and the reviews and the bookmarks!! I'm hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at screamingarrows.tumblr.com :)


End file.
